


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 11

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Forced To Watched, Gen, Genocide, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Whump, whump indirectly involving children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Kolivan and Delivar, two tiny children, are huddled together in a dilapidated house. By a stroke of luck, it had been searched just before they arrived. Meaning no one would look through it again.
Relationships: Kolivan (Voltron) & Original Character(s)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 5
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags note, the whump is not inflicted on children but they experience trauma through witnessing horrors. But still mind the tags please.

Kolivan and Delivar, two tiny children, are huddled together in a dilapidated house. By a stroke of luck, it had been searched just before they arrived. Meaning no one would look through it again.

They watch as a Galran soldier slits the throat of one he would have called brethren before. Even from his distance, Kolivan’s sharp eyes see the arc of dark red as it sprays from the victim’s neck, the exposed pink muscles as the flesh splits apart. His sensitive ears pick up the sounds of gurgling and choking as frothy blood bubbles from his throat and mouth.

“Emperor Zarkon’s orders were clear. Kill every last one of those traitorous scum,” the murderer says as he wipes blood from his sword on the twitching victim’s clothes. The soldier is covered in blood and gore and he spits on the body lying at his feet. His expression, lips pulled back into a snarl that exposes gleaming razor sharp white teeth, is one that will haunt Kolivan in his nightmares for years to come.

The two children aren’t alone. They’re cradled by a very pregnant Galran woman, who survived by hiding under the corpses of her husband and sister. Kolivan grips the woman’s dress tighter and sobs as his tribe members are slaughtered just outside. The wrath of Zarkon’s followers is carved into the flesh of those whose only crime was hiding out in Nubela, located in Altea’s sister galaxy.

“You’re safe with me now, my dear children. They won’t find us here,” and her voice is shaking. She hums a sweet, soft tune that slightly drowns out the screams of their people as they’re killed. The woman pulls them closer to her and out the corner of his eye he sees Delivar whimper and hide her face in the woman’s dress folds.

But he can’t. No matter how much he wants to, he can’t tear his eyes away from the rivers of blood soaked up by the desert sands, as those who look the same as him cut his family, friends, and fellow tribespeople down without mercy. Tears stream down his dirty cheeks as he takes in the blood orange and red of the sunrise that shines upon the horror of the night.


End file.
